


Król lew

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Inne [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Anne kocha swojego synka i naprawdę ma z nim bardzo dobre relacje, kiedy jest mały (dajmy mu może z 7 lat), często oglądają razem bajki, przytulają się, pozwala małemu pomagać sobie w przygotowywaniu obiadu itp., jest dla niego bardzo czuła i kochana, a Harry jest uroczym dzieckiem.<br/>Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmienia. Harry obraża dyrektorkę szkoły, dla zabawy, żeby zaszpanować przed innymi dziećmi i wtedy jest afera. Anne w domu zmienia się w surową (nie krzyczy, po prostu jest surowa, oschła, bezuczuciowa, poważna) mamę, przyciąga do siebie swojego synka, zdejmuje mu spodnie, majtki, przekłada przez kolano i daje bardzo mocne lanie, nie zważając na płacz małego Harry’ego. Po wszystkim zostawia go w kącie. +</p>
            </blockquote>





	Król lew

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Od tej pory Harry zaczyna się jej bać. Staje się bardzo cichym dzieckiem, aż w końcu dorasta. Ma 16 lat, przyjaźni się z Louisem i to jemu wszystko opowiada. Anne, która od lat żałuje swojego występku, słyszy ich rozmowę. Po tym, jak Louis wychodzi, A. idzie do Hazzy, przytula go i przeprasza. Pyta o jego uczucia, chce wiedzieć wszystko, co czuł Harry wtedy i co czuje teraz. Harry mówi, że bał się sprzeciwić, przynieść złą ocenę, bał się źle odezwać… Anne zaczyna płakać, przytula go mocno i obiecuje, że ich relacje znowu będą takie same i nie może wybaczyć sobie tego, że je zniszczyła i tak bardzo skrzywdziła swoje dziecko. Harry jej wybacza i później oglądają razem Króla Lwa. Jeśli to nie problem, mogłabyś opisać to wszystko, jak zachowywała się, kiedy mieli dobry kontakt, później to, co mu zrobiła i dalszą część. No, to co napisałam. Wiem, że to trudne, ale wierzę w Ciebie.

\- Mamo, mamo! – siedmioletni chłopczyk z szerokim uśmiechem, ukazującym jego dołeczki i zielonymi oczami, wpadł do domu jak burza.  
\- Co się stało Harry? – z kuchni wyszła około 30 letnia kobieta, a na jej twarzy również gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- To dla ciebie – Harry podszedł do mamy wyciągając zza pleców bukiet polnych kwiatów.  
\- Dziękuję skarbie – odebrała prezent, przykucając przy swoim synu i przytulając do siebie – Kocham cię – szepnęła do jego ucha i cmoknęła w policzek.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział i ponownie wtulił się w ramiona matki.  
\- A teraz idź umyć ręce i upieczemy twoje ulubione ciasteczka. Co ty na to? – odsunęła się od syna.  
\- Taaaaak! – krzyknął wyrzucając ręce w górę. Cmoknął kobietę w policzek i pobiegł do łazienki.  
*****  
Potężny grzmot obudził chłopca. Usiadł na łóżku spoglądając za okno. Błyskawica przeszyła ciemne niebo. Po chwili rozległ się kolejny grzmot. Krople deszczu walił w szybę okna. Harry czuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Nie lubił burzy, zwłaszcza nocami. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął strach. Odrzucił kołdrę z zamiarem wstania i udania się do pokoju mamy, ale w tym momencie drzwi jego sypialni zostały otwarte, a w progu pojawiła się Anne. Od razu podeszła do łóżka, siadając obok chłopca i mocno go do siebie przytulając. Harry mocniej wtulił się w jej ramiona, wdychając cudowny zapach matki, który zawsze kojarzył mu się z bezpieczeństwem.  
\- Zostanę z tobą, dobrze skarbie? – spojrzała w zaszklone oczy syna.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, przesuwając się i robiąc miejsce na łóżku dla swojej mamy. Kobieta położyła się obok Harry’ego, przytulając go do siebie.  
\- Dobranoc skarbie – cmoknęła go w policzek.  
\- Dobranoc mamusiu – mruknął, odpływając w ciepłych i bezpiecznych ramionach matki.  
*****  
Mały chłopiec siedział z nadąsaną miną na kanapie. Kilka dni wcześniej złamał nogę, spadając z drzewa. Grał z kolegami w piłkę i Niall tak mocną ją kopnął, że wylądowała na drzewie pomiędzy gałęziami. Harry zgłosił się na ochotnika, aby ją ściągnąć. Pech chciał, że schodząc noga mu ujechała i zleciał na dół.  
Od tego czasu rzadko kiedy miał okazję wychodzić z domu. Dzisiaj miał go odwiedzić najlepszy przyjaciel – Louis. Miał zostać na noc u małego Stylesa. Niestety kilka minut temu zadzwoniła mam chłopca, mówiąc, że Lou złapał grypę żołądkową i nie może do niego przyjść.  
Anne widząc swojego synka, tak smutnego i bliskiego płaczu postanowiła go rozweselić.  
\- Harry, skarbie – usiadł na kanapie obok chłopca – Tak mi przykro, że Lou się pochorował.  
\- Wszystko dobrze mamo – westchnął – To nie jego wina, ze złapał grypę.  
\- Wiem, rozmawiałam z Jay i obiecała, że jak tylko Louis wyzdrowieje, to przyjedzie do ciebie na cały weekend. Co ty na to?  
Na twarzy chłopca pojawił się lekki uśmiech ukazując jego dołeczki.  
\- Co powiesz na to, abyśmy zamówili pizze. Zrobię popcorn i zrobimy sobie seans filmowy.  
\- Tak – pokiwał energicznie głową, a jego zielone oczy od razu rozbłysły.  
\- W taki razie idę zadzwonić do pizzerii, a ty zastanów się od czego zaczniemy.  
Po chwili Anne wróciła do salonu z tacką, na której stała miska popcornu, dzbanek z sokiem i dwie szklani.  
\- To od czego zaczynamy? – uśmiechnęła się, odkładając wszystko na stolik.  
\- Król lew – wykrzyknął chłopiec.  
Kobieta się tylko zaśmiała, wiedząc, że jej syn właśnie wybierze tę bajkę. Była jego ulubioną.  
Włączyła płytę i usiadła obok chłopca, który od razu się do niej przytulił.  
*****  
Relacje Harry’ego i Anne układały się idealnie. Spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Wspólnie oglądali bajki, piekli ciasta, gotowali obiady. Anne nie raz czytała do snu Harry’emu, gdy tylko ją o to poprosił. Za każdym razem mocno go przytulała, całował w głowę i mówiła jak bardzo go kocha, gdy tylko coś mu dolegało, był smutny.  
Mogłoby się wydawać, że już zawsze pomiędzy nimi tak będzie, że ich relacje będą ze sobą dalej tak dobre.  
Niestety Harry zaczął sprawiać problemy w szkole. Zaczęło się od plucia papierowymi kulkami w nauczyciela podczas zajęć, buntowanie się przeciw niemu, pyskowanie. Rozrabiał na przerwach z kolegami. A wszystko po to, aby zaimponować innym. Zauważył, że osoby nie bojące się sprzeciwić nauczycielowi, były bardziej lubiane przez innych, uznawane za zabawniejsze, były znane w szkole i podziwiane za odwagę. On też tak chciał. Dodatkowo od tego czasu jego oceny zaczęły być coraz gorsze.  
Jego wybryki nie były jednak na tyle poważne, żeby wzywać Anne do szkoły. Zdarzyło się może kilka pism i telefonów. Kobieta nie kryła wtedy, że czuje się zawiedziona. Próbowała rozmawiać na ten temat z Harry i prosić, aby się tak nie zachowywał. Chłopak mówił, że się postara, ale na tym się skończyło.  
Miarka się jednak przebrała, kiedy Harry’emu została zwrócona uwaga przez dyrektorkę szkoły. Biegał z kolegami po szkole i przypadkiem na nią wpadł. Kobieta go upomniała, ten jednak zaczął się z nią kłócić i obrażać. Nauczycielka nie bawiła się już w pisma i telefony, tylko od razu wezwała Anne do szkoły.  
Siedział obok swojej rodzicielki w gabinecie dyrektorki, podczas gdy Anne wysłuchiwała skarg nauczycielki. Po wszystkim przeprosiła za zachowanie syna, obiecując z nim porozmawiać. Kazała również przeprosić synowi, który od razu to zrobił. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg gabinetu, mocno zacisnęła dłoń na nadgarstku chłopca. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wystarczyło jedno srogie spojrzenie matki, aby zrezygnować.  
Całą drogę do domu milczeli. Harry czuł jak rodzi się w nim strach. Jego mama nigdy nie była taka w stosunku do niego.  
Weszli do domu i Anne zaprowadziła siedmiolatka do salonu.  
\- Nie rozumiem Harry – jej głos był spokojny i lodowaty, w oczach brakowało tego matczynego uczucia – Prosiłam cię, abyś się poprawił, abyś był grzeczny. Obiecywałeś mi, że spróbujesz, ale widzę, że to były tylko puste słowa. Rozumiem, że chcesz się popisać przed kolegami, ale nie można się tak zachowywać. Dodatkowo twoje oceny to jakiś koszmar. Byłeś takim dobrym uczniem. No cóż…widzę, że moje słowa nie przynosiły żadnych skutków, dlatego tym razem nie będę cię o nic prosiła. Zachowam się tak jak, kiedyś zachowałoby się większość rodziców w takiej sytuacji – ton jej głosu był cały czas opanowany.  
Usiadła na kanapie, przyciągając do siebie chłopaka. Szybkim ruchem ściągnęła mu spodnie z bielizną, przekładając sobie syna przez kolano. Wymierzyła pierwszy klaps, potem drugi, trzeci i tak dalej. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem po policzkach Harry’ego spływało coraz więcej łez, a z jego ust wydobywały się krzyki bólu i prośby, aby przestała. Przepraszał ją, jednak kobieta nie zwracała na to uwagi. Kiedy pośladki chłopca były zaczerwienione i piekły go niemiłosierni, odsunęła go od siebie i pozwalając, aby z powrotem założył spodnie. Syknął z bólu, kiedy materiał otarł się o jego czerwoną i podrażnioną skórę. Kiedy był z powrotem ubrany, chwyciła go za ramię i zaprowadziła pod ścianę. Ustawiła przodem do niej.  
\- Będziesz tu stał, tak długo dopóki ci nie pozwolę się ruszyć – oznajmiła oschle i zniknęła w kuchni.  
Harry został sam z mokrymi policzkami i bolącym tyłkiem, cichutko pochlipując.  
*****  
Minęło kilka lat. Od tego dnia, kiedy Anne zlała swojego syna, Harry przestał sprawiać problemy, a jego oceny ponownie się poprawiły. Niestety chłopak zamknął się w sobie. Nigdy nie sprzeciwiał się kobiecie i wykonywał każde jej polecenie bojąc się, że jeśli odmówi znowu go tak ukarze. Ich relacje, nie wróciły do tego co było. Nie było już szczerych rozmów, wspólnego gotowania, przytulania podczas burzy, oglądania razem bajek przy pizzy. Harry przeważnie siedział w swoim pokoju lub u najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Anne zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiedziała dlaczego. Żałowała tego co zrobiła chłopakowi, ale nawet do głowy jej nie przyszło, że to po tym jak ukarała swojego syna i relacje diametralnie się zmieniły. Co prawda cieszyła się, że loczek się uspokoił i z powrotem zaczął otrzymywać dobre stopnie. Brakowało jej jednak tej bliskości, którą mieli kiedyś.  
*****  
Dwójka szesnastolatków siedziała w salonie w domu loczka. W oczach Harry’ego błyszczały łzy. Ciepłe ramiona Louisa trzymały go w objęciach, a szatyn szeptał słowa pocieszenia do swojego przyjaciela.  
Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do najszczęśliwszych. Dzisiaj Harry po raz pierwszy wdał się w bójkę. Stanął po prostu w obronie swojego przyjaciela i nie wytrzymał. Uderzył chłopaka, który znęcał się nad Louisem. Oczywiście informacja na temat bójki dotarła do dyrekcji szkoły. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji, dyrektor oznajmił, że nie wezwie jego matki do szkoły, ale i tak zadzwoni. Nawet jeśli stanął w obronie kolegi, nie powinien się tak zachować.  
Harry był przerażony. Nie chciał, aby jego mama wiedziała. Bał się jej. Bał się, że znowu ukarze go tak jak kiedyś. Znowu będzie zimna i oschła. Nie chciał tego.  
Od razu po wyjściu z gabinetu Louis postanowił zabrać loczka do domu widząc w jakim jest stanie. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, Styles nie wytrzymał i się rozpłakał.  
\- Hej, Hazz nie płacz. O co chodzi – szatyn gładził przyjaciela po włosach, mocno do siebie przytulając.  
\- O-oni nie-nie mo-mogą za-zadzwonić d-do m-mamy – wyszlochał, pociągając nosem.  
\- To o to chodzi? – niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi – Przecież już nie raz dzwonili do twojej mamy w podstawówce, a raz nawet ją wezwali. Nigdy tak nie reagowałeś.  
\- T-tak, a-ale – loczek wziął głęboki wdech próbując się uspokoić i opowiedział Lou o wszystkim co miało miejsce, po tym jak wezwano jego mamę do szkoły. Żaden z chłopców nie wiedział, że Anne wróciła już z pracy i słyszy ich rozmowę.  
\- Ja się teraz boję. Nie lubię kiedy jest w stosunku do mnie oschła, kiedy jej głos jest zimny, a w oczach brak pozytywnych uczuć. A teraz na pewno tak będzie.  
\- Harry, tego nie wiesz. Wytłumaczysz jej jak wyglądała sytuacja. W końcu stanąłeś w mojej obronie, za co jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny – pogładził policzek zielonookiego, ścierając łzy – Koniec tego użalania się. Twoja mama na pewno zrozumie, a teraz żeby się rozerwać gramy w fife – zarządził Louis.  
Anne odczekała kilka minut, zanim postanowiła się ujawnić. Słysząc zapłakanego głosu syna, czuła jak jej serce pęka. Nie sądziła, że chłopak tak odebrał jego karę. Nie chciała tego. Kochała swojego syna, ale…no cóż, poniosło ją wtedy. Może powinna wziąć po tym loczka na rozmowę i wszystko wyjaśnić. Wtedy nie oddalili by się od siebie.  
Po około godzinie Louis oznajmił, że niestety musi wracać do domu. Pożegnał się z Harrym mówiąc mu słowa otuchy i opuścił jego dom.  
\- Harry? – zawołał Anne, kiedy chłopak zmierzał do swojego pokoju.  
\- Tak? – spioł się, odwracając w stronę kobiety.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać?  
Pokiwał głową i ruszył za swoją rodzicielką do salonu. Zajęli miejsca na kanapie i zapanowała chwilowa cisza.  
\- Dzwonili dzisiaj do mnie ze szkoły – nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową – Słyszałam też waszą rozmowę z Louisem.  
\- Co? – wykrztusił, spoglądając na kobietę.  
\- Przepraszam cię skarbie – ujęła o wiele większą dłoń syna. „Matko, kiedy on tak urósł?” przemknęło jej przez głowę – Tak bardzo żałuję, tego jak cię ukarałam. Nie widziałam już jak mam sobie z tobą poradzić. Poniosło mnie. Tak bardzo mi przykro kochanie – po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy, podobnie jak po Harry’ego - Nie chciałam, abyś się mnie bał. Świadomość, że to ta sytuacja zniszczyła nasze relacje…to tak bardzo boli. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknię synku.  
\- Też tęskniłem. To też moja wina, że się pomiędzy nami popsuło. Bałem się źle odezwać, sprzeciwić ci się. Kiedy byłem w domu głównie się uczyłem bojąc się przynieść złą ocenę, więc większość czasu spędzałem w swoim pokoju. Nie chciałem cię znowu rozczarować, rozgniewać.  
\- Oh – zakryła usta, kiedy z jej ust wydobył się cichy szloch – Ta-tak bar-bardzo p-przepraszam ko-kochanie. Chcę t-to w-wszystko na-naprawić. Ch-chcę, aby było jak da-dawniej. Wybaczysz mi?  
\- Oczywiście. Ja też tego chcę. Chcę znów być z tobą blisko. I również cię przepraszam. Nie byłem wtedy dobrym synem, masz rację obiecałem ci wiele rzeczy, wiedząc, że nie dotrzymam tego. Również zawiniłem. Powinienem cię słuchać.  
\- Już jest wszystko dobrze – Anne przyciągnęła Harry’ego do siebie, mocno go przytulając – Kocham się skarbie.  
\- Ja ciebie też mamusi – wymamrotał, wtulając twarz w jej włosy i zaciągając się tym wspaniałym zapachem, którego mu brakowało. Zapachem swojej mamy.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę wtuleni w siebie, ciesząc się, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione.  
\- Harry – kobieta odsunęła się, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki syna – Nie uważam, że pobicie kogoś jest dobre, ale wiem, że zrobiłeś to w obronie przyjaciela. Jestem z ciebie dumna. Louis ma szczęcie, posiadając takiego przyjaciela jak ty.  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- To co, może zamówię pizze, zrobię popcorn i coś obejrzymy? Co ty na to? Będzie jak dawniej - powiedziała ścierając łzy z policzków.  
\- Jestem za – pokiwał głową.  
\- Świetnie, włącz film, a ja pójdę zadzwonić i zrobić popcorn.  
Po chwili Anne wróciła z tacką i usiadła obok syna na kanapie.  
\- To co oglądamy?  
\- Króla lwa – uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozkładając na kanapie i kładąc głowę na kolanach swojej mamy.  
\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać – zaśmiała się, kładąc dłoń na włosach chłopaka, delikatnie go głaszcząc i cmokając w policzek.


End file.
